


Knights On The Watch

by SirenSong97 (SeductiveSiren69)



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon is a Rock Star, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Jonsa Drabble Fest 2018, Podrick Payne and Dolorous Edd are Rock Stars too, Unbeta'd, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveSiren69/pseuds/SirenSong97
Summary: A little drabble where Jon is a Rock Star and Sansa is one of his biggest fans. Also, my girl Margaery is the greatest bff ever.Day 7-Knights





	Knights On The Watch

“Oh my gods,”Sansa squealed for the umpteenth time. Four members of the band wheezed past her and her best friend Margaery to take a swig of water and freshen up. 

Margaery, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU,” Sansa cried while giving her friend a firm hug. Margaery had surprised her friend with backstage tickets to Sansa’s favorite band, _Knights on the Watch_ for her eighteenth name day.

_1-minute guys_

Sansa watched as the members of the band ran back onstage. Podrick Payne the drummer, DE or Dolorous Edd the bass player, Wat aka Blue the Bard the lead singer and…

_30 seconds_

“Where’s Jon Snow,” Sansa nervously asked. “The band can’t start without him.” Jon Snow was the band's lead guitarist and second vocalist. And with his dark brown curls, mysterious shadowy grey eyes and sultry deep voice he had always been Sansa’s favorite band member. 

_20 seconds_

With less than 20 seconds left Sansa was beginning to panic. “Margaery, what if he’s been kidnapped or backstage somewhere hurt?” 

“I seriously doubt it, Sans, ”

_And ten..nine…_

“Oh gods, he’s not going to make it,” Sansa yelped.

_Eight…seven…_

Sansa was having a total meltdown until she felt the strongest warmest hands touching her right arm and shoulder.

“Pardon me, love.” Jon Snow said rushing to the stage in the nick of time.

“Well won’t you look at that,” Margaery said while giving her friend the cheesiest of grins. “Look who just got touched by an angel.” Sansa stared at her friend with her eyes wide open, a gaping mouth and a frozen stance while clutching her right arm. ”Sansa dear, are you alright?”

“I’m never going to wash this arm ever again.” Sansa sighed and smiled. “And can you believe it, he called me his love.”


End file.
